


ONE LAST TIME (HUNHAN ONESHOT)

by FireLightWinDeer



Category: EXOL
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, One Shot, Post-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLightWinDeer/pseuds/FireLightWinDeer
Summary: Where everything ended right then and there.Everything, gone.





	ONE LAST TIME (HUNHAN ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a HunHan/Selu short one shot. I hope you give it some love!~ and this is my first time~ comments are highly appreciated!

Luhan kept tapping the table while waiting for Sehun. Sehun was never late when it comes to their dates. Sometimes he would evenbe the first one to arrive.

But today was a different case. Luhan glanced at his wrist watch. It's been 2 hours, Sehun was supposed to arrive at exactly 7 pm or earlier than that. Luhan didn't expect this.

Luhan doesn't know if he should be mad or worried. Many thoughts are already clouding his mind, bad thoughts included.

What if something bad happened? Or what if Sehun is gonna leave him without telling him anything? His heart slowly breaks at the thoughts. But he know Sehun. Luhan knows that Sehun ain't a coward and leave him without a trail, what if something bad really happened?

His heart beat quickens. He abruptly stands up but unfortunately bumps with a waiter holding a glass of water. The water was spilled on him but he didn't care and just proceeded to pick up the shards of glass on the floor even if the had told him not to.

As if nothing could get worse, he accidentally gets a cut on his hand caused by the glass. He muttered short apologies to the waiter and stood up, then goes to the comfort room.

He tries drying his shirt using his handkerchief and has already wrapped a bandage around his cut. 

And his mind wonders back to Sehun. He knows something is wrong. He can feel that something was wrong. And the sound of the t.v. outside the comfort room doesn't help either.

He goes out of the restroom and returns to his table. 

"Isn't that the road, two streets away? It's snowy, the driver shouldn't have sped up, the road is quite slippery." Luhan hears the woman on a nearby table.

Curious, he focuses his gaze on the t.v. on the main counter of the restaurant. 

"The accident happened less than two hours ago, the driver of the car was taken to ****** Hospital and there is no information whether he survived or not....." the reporter said, and the t.v. flashed a video of the said car placed on the side of the road, the car was very damaged.

And that's when it hit Luhan.

That was obviously Sehun's car. The color, the tinted glass...

And the plate number, it was definitely Sehun's, no doubt.

And Luhan's heart slowly crumbles. He wants to see Sehun, he needs to see Sehun as soon as possible.

He picks up his stuff, his coat and hurriedly leaves the restaurant. His heart not calming down, and his cheeks wet with tears, the crying was not stopping soon.

Luhan runs to the direction of the hospital, where Sehun was taken to. He didn't care if it was slippery, he needed to get to Sehun as fast as he could, he slipped sometimes but he stands up again because he needs to see Sehun and be there with him.

"This is so unfair." he murmurs to himself while crying and still running.

He arrives at the said hospital and asks the woman on the main desk.

"Oh S-Sehun?"

The woman gives him a sad look and approaches the doctor standing at the back. She whispered something and s if on cue the doctor looked at him.

But... Why were their eyes full of pity...

"How are you related to Oh Sehun?" the doctor spoke.

"H-He's my boyfriend." Luhan stuttered and immediately looked down.

He didn't like the way the doctor's eyes reflected sadness when he looked at Luhan.

"Follow me."

Luhan had no choice, if the doctor could take him to where Sehun was, then he had to follow.

The white walls seemed endless while they were walking down the hallway, there were a few patients, he mostly saw nurses and doctors.

The doctor led him to a room where he guesses no one really visited. 

'Why is Sehun here out of all places?' ha asks himself.

Luhan knows where this is going, but he's not convinced, he doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want the obvious thought.

He stops dead on his tracks when he spots a white cloth covering something... someone.

It was obvious, from the sad looks, to the empty hallway and to the white cloth covering what seemed to be a body.

He doesn't want to believe it

Everything was not sinking in.

But as soon as it did, Luhan was on his knees, near the bed, crying.

He didn't want this, they didn't deserve this.

A nurse walks in to the room, carrying a small bag. The doctor took it and handed it to Luhan.

With blurry eyes, Luhan looks up and takes the bag while still sitting on the floor.

"We weren't able to retrieve anything else aside from his wallet and a small box placed inside the pocket of his jacket. We're sorry for your loss." the doctor and the nurse both headed for the door and left him alone.

Luhan takes out Sehun's wallet and opened it, seeing a picture of them on the side, it only made him cry more.

Luhan sees a set of IDs and a small note inside.

Note:  
_________________________________  
| "Date with Luhan later at 7 pm. Don't | | be late!" |  
\--------------------------------------

When will his tears stop...

Why does fate have to be this cruel to them...

He was about to drop the plastic bag on the floor when he felt something was still in it. Luhan shakes the bag and a small red velvety box falls on the floor.

At that point, Luhan just wanted everything to be just a dream, if it was, it's the worst nightmare and he just wants to wake up from it.

"I don't want this..." he whispers while stifling a cry.

He wants to turn back time.

Luhan opened the small box and a shiny silver ring caught his attention.

He just cried even more.

He cannot take this anymore. He hugs the small box and continued crying.

The pain was too much to handle. He just wants to go home, get a good rest, and wake up the next morning as if nothing happened and that everything is back to normal.

This was too much.

He stood up and left the room carrying the small box and Sehun's wallet. He walked down the hallway with a fast pace. Luhan didn't even care about other people's weird looks as he passed by, he just wants to go home and forget everything that happened today.

He exists the hospital not noticing the questioning looks the security guards gave him.

He stands near the road and takes a deep breath.

It was already late, but the cars passing by the hospital were still countless, and with a full speed at that.

'I'm sorry, Sehun. I really am.'

Luhan knows this was gonna be a bad decision, and he was sure if Sehun was there, he would've scold him, but he's not. 

'I know this is wrong, and I'm sorry. I just can't.' he whispered as tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

He can't. Life's been giving him too much shit already amd he can't handle it alone, and he's finally decided.

With the traffic light's "Go" signal still on, he doesn't hesitate to step on the road where a car at a full speed was heading straight to where he was standing.


End file.
